


Shards From the Past

by I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can/pseuds/I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can
Summary: "The phone rings. The voice on the other end says 'We need you again'. The line goes dead."A.K.A A prompt-fueled short story that no one asked for but you're getting anyways





	Shards From the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I got the prompt in the summary from my school's writers club and, of course, found a way to turn it into fanfiction. (This also gave me an excuse to use my snek boy, so w00) Enjoy!
> 
> (P.S. Haha I stopped procrastinating for once victory is mine)

The sound of the phone ringing cut through the small apartment. Virgil froze; he had just entered the room. Besides, it was early in the morning. Who could possibly be calling him? He answered, hardly getting out a cautious "Hello?" before the voice on the other end spoke.

"We need you again."

The line went dead.

Virgil audibly swallowed, dropping the receiver. He knew that voice all too well. It belonged to the leader of a group of supervillains that had tormented the town for years. A group that he had once been a part of.

His eyes darted to the window. The black curtains were already shut, blocking any outside eyes. Virgil stumbled over to the couch, collapsing onto it.

The leader of the team was a mutant. Half of his face resembled that of a snake. No one knew his real name, so everyone just called him Deceit.

When the villain had taken Virgil in, he had assumed the name was just there to be intimidating. He soon found out that that was not the case.

Deceit knew he was intimidating. The scales coating the left side of his face and one yellow eye gave him all the fear factor he needed. He didn't _need_ a frightening name. He simply chose it to reflect his personality.

Deceit was a liar, that was plain enough. He was a trickster, manipulator and a backstabber. And now he was calling Virgil back.

He had left Deceit's team for a reason.

The memories came flooding back to him. The bullying and torment he had endured, and how it had doubled in frequency and intensity in the last few months before he left. His mind finally settled on how he had been freed.

A team of superheroes had arrived in the town. By some lucky chance, they had been strong enough to beat Deceit. However, the villains wouldn't back down so easily. The two sides fought for a month. Each time, good triumphed and evil was defeated. Each time, evil had fled before they could be punished for their wrongdoings.

Virgil let himself smirk, remembering Deceit's look of carefully controlled frustration after each battle.

"All is going according to plan. We will best them next time."

It was always the same.

Until one day.

In the middle of a fight, one of Virgil's then-teammates had called out to him to grab his attention. Little did he know, this would turn out to be the best mistake of his life.

In that moment, one of the heroes had struck out at him, sending him tumbling to the ground. _'An attack like that was so simple to dodge; just step to the side.'_

He hadn't dodged in time.

As he lay on the street, pain shooting through his body from his broken leg, he heard Deceit call a retreat.

He had looked up, locking eyes with Deceit. The leader simply smirked before fleeing with Virgil's other teammates, leaving the heroes to deal with him.

"Let them run," he heard. "We still got one of them."

The hero that had spoken approached Virgil, golden eyes framed by his scarlet mask looking the villain over like he was a cockroach that had scurried across the floor. A second hero followed the first, his gaze more cold and analytical.

"His right leg appears to be bent at an odd angle," the new hero observed.

"Do you think he's okay?" a third voice inquired as the final hero had come into view.

"Stop talking like I can't hear you," Virgil had retorted. "Just finish this up. Kill me, arrest me, unmask me, whatever. I don't care."

The third hero gasped. "We're not going to kill you!"

"Correct," confirmed the second. "To kill you would be illogical and unnecessary."

"But the other two are exactly what we were planning on doing," finished the first.

The second hero pulled out a set of power-restraining handcuffs, cuffing Virgil. Meanwhile, the first removed Virgil's mask. He paused when he saw the villain's face.

"Hold on a second, you look familiar-"

The third gasped again. "Virgil?"

And in that moment, all of his hopes were thrown out the window.

"Oh my gosh, we ran into you before-" The third's exclamation was cut off by the second loudly clearing his throat.

"Whoops," the third muttered, bashfully smiling back at the second.

"It doesn't matter," the first cut in. "Let's just take him in."

The third had opened his mouth as if to say something before apparently deciding against it. However, the second had spotted it.

"If you wish to speak, you may do so."

"Well... It's nothing." The third waved it off with a hesitant smile.

"No, it's ok. If you have something to say, just say it," the first insisted. The third sighed before acquiescing.

"I just thought, maybe... we could give him a chance?"

The first looked appalled, while the second was merely curious. Virgil had been confused.

"Are you serious?" the first began. "What are you saying we should do, throw him back to Deceit?"

"No!" both Virgil and the third proclaimed in unison. And instantly, Virgil had felt all eyes on him again.

"I don't care what you do to me, just don't send me back there."

Virgil hated himself in that moment. He had just made himself seem even more weak in front of the heroes, if that was even possible. Now they were going to make fun of him, or give him back to Deceit just to spite him-

"Oh, you poor baby!"

Genuine concern. Well, he certainly wasn't expecting that.

"We won't send you back, don't worry. See what I mean? He's not as bad as the others, he deserves a chance!"

The first gave an exasperated sigh. "I can't believe you actually-"

"He may have a point."

The first looked between his teammates with a look resembling betrayal written across his face.

"Granted, you may have been too inattentive-"

"Try again."

"Unobservant to notice, but I couldn't help but take note of the fact that Deceit and his allies seemed to treat Virgil as a burden to them, or treat him as if he was inferior to them rather than part of the team Perhaps we _should_ give him a second chance."

"Are you suggesting we take him onto our team? If so, you must have completely lost you-"

The first paused, glancing between his teammates again. A mixture of fear and disgust crossed his face. "You can't be serious-"

"Just think about it," the third pressed. "Maybe a little compassion is all he needs to help him choose good over evil."

And so, they had brought Virgil to their base so he could recover from his injury, and so they could keep an eye on him for the time being. At first, Virgil had thought he was just as much of a liability to them as he was to Deceit. However, as time passed, they grew to be close friends. Close enough that eventually, they brought Virgil with them to battle.

Virgil smirked again, remembering the shock on his ex-teammate's faces. With him against them as well, it had been even harder for them to escape. But, in the end, they had.

Virgil let himself slip back to the present. He pulled out his cellphone and checked the time, only to discover he had been lost in his memories for half an hour. A droplet of water fell on his phone screen. He whipped at his cheeks, realizing he had been crying.

_'Thank God no one can see this.'_

But that brought up another question; Deceit's eerily accurate timing. Not only had the villain somehow found Virgil's new phone number, but he had managed to call as soon as Virgil walked into the room. He decided to investigate that later. Right now, he needed breakfast

 

 

Two things were certain to him

First, he wasn't telling his new teammates about the call.

Second, he was never, **ever** going back to Deceit.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Suggestions? Critiques? Leave a comment (Or a kudos if you really liked it)! If you want more, I probably won't be expanding upon this, but I do have a different superheroes/supervillains type fanfic with the Sides planned so tell me if you want that sooner rather than later. Thanks for reading!


End file.
